The Dark Prince
by D-Jay97
Summary: Born with shining silver hair and a piercing yet apathetic gaze to match an anomaly is formed as the dark prince


**This is somewhat of a small taste test so I may or may not extend this prologue**

The Dark Prince

Prologue - Rebirth

Within the confines of a beautifully decorated living room, a newly appointed mother Kushina Uzumaki is sat breast feeding her new born while patiently relaxing in her recliner.

Roughly adjacent to her sitting on the couch slowly sipping their green tea while carefully going over a report was her private and personal doctor as well as one of his assistants, Doctor Rohan Wight and Nurse Keoshi.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am but it seems that your child is partially blind in both eyes and will suffer with short sight." The nurse continued, breaking the brief silence that has settled in the room.

"I know this much already." Was Kushina's quick reply cutting the nurse off.

"We also believe that this condition will only get progressively worse throughout the years." She finished not at all bothered by the minor interruption from the young mother.

Now a little alarmed she looks down at the suckling child still suckling away, calming her slightly as she stared into his innocent silver eyes that seemingly started to sparkle and glisten, she responded with an ok after a brief moment.

"But even under a normal examination it wouldn't even be as simple as that, but because of your unknown status as a jinchūriki my assistants and I have tried to investigate the cause in more detail and-"

"Wait cause? How can me being a jinchūriki affect my child"? Kushina interrupted seemingly distraught believing it might her fault that her child might end up completely blind.

"I was getting to that please do not interrupt so much miss Uzumaki." Dr Wight sighed knowing full well that is what she will keep doing from past experiences and from how she might be feeling.

"Sorry" Kushina apologised

"I understand how you feel and if you have any questions please try to save them until the end of the report." The Doctor finished getting a confirming nod from Kushina saying she understands.

"Now where was I"? the doctor asked trying to recollect his thoughts and at the same time the nurse and the new mother answered at the same time "The cause in detail and the possible affects"

"Ah yes. Under normal circumstances he would receive a pair of glasses for his 'myopia'."

"Err Short sight." He corrected seeing as she was going to asked what it meant by the confused look on her face at least, before continuing "upon running a few tests we have discovered barely noticeable traces of tailed beasts chakra in his eyes, and the scan shows small acidic type damages to the retina and macula, though it seems that while the chakra is the cause of damage it doesn't look like its the reason it is spreading."

After listening closely and a bit of thought Kushina finally asks if his condition can be fixed?

"Technically no as there has been no other incident such as this so we have no official procedure to go by, however we do have a theory but that will have to come momentarily." The Doctor started with the results of the damage.

The nurse continued after a brief pause "From what we can see the damage will spread throughout the eyes and eventually completely blind him but because of the rate that the damage is spreading which is considerably slow, we've estimated while taking into account your Uzumaki vitality, that it will take up to 15 to 20 years maybe longer before the this actually happens. Just remember this may change in the coming years."

After taking everything in Kushina asks about the theoretical solution to her child's damaged eyes.

Nurse Keoshi begins the answer to her question a short pause "Well Ms. Uzumaki we believe that a simple transplant could solve this problem. But-"

Kushina interrupts the nurse finishing of what she was saying for her "you need someone wiling as well as compatible."

After this Dr Wight stands up and softly claps his hands together "while compatibility isn't normally a concern that is correct, it may seem like a unreasonable excuse but it is the truth. Now with the main concern out of the way we will deliver the rest of the report later today to let you process this outcome in peace."

"Thank you Doctor was there any more problems with him" She asked him as they made there way to the front door.

His answer came swiftly with a very reassuring smile "No problems at all just some questions and concerns none of them bad at least. Well I must say the tea was especially delicious today thank you" The Doctor thanks the young mother as they put there shoes on and open the door.

"oh I didn't make the tea that honor goes the new guests of the household" Kushina finishes with a dismissive wave and a slight farewell bow.

With both the Doctor and the Nurse returning the gesture "Well then be sure to send my thanks and remember to stop by my office for the written report later."

Earning a "will do" in response and with that the pair turn to leave with the finale words being "enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Uzumaki."

"You too Sensei"

**Let me know some of your thoughts on this small piece**


End file.
